As for photoelectric conversion elements, attention has been paid to dye-sensitized solar cells since they are inexpensive and can provide high photoelectric conversion efficiency. Thus, various developments have been carried out in relation to dye-sensitized solar cells.
A dye-sensitized solar cell generally includes a working electrode having a porous oxide semiconductor layer, a counter electrode, an electrolyte that is disposed between these electrodes, and a sealing section that connects the working electrode and the counter electrode and is provided on the periphery of the electrolyte.
As such a dye-sensitized solar cell, the dye-sensitized solar cell described in Patent Document 1 described below is known. In this dye-sensitized solar cell, there is described a pattern of a sealing section (photocurable resin) having plural corner areas that are seen when the working electrode is viewed from a direction perpendicular to the principal plane of the working electrode, and each of the plural corner areas in the sealing section connects two intersecting linear parts.